


Making Her Happy Makes Him Happy

by FarAwayEyes4



Series: Far Away Eyes' Fairytales [34]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarAwayEyes4/pseuds/FarAwayEyes4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a battle, Inuyasha is a bit banged up. Kagome wants to treat his wounds, but the hanyou can be stubborn. Will he give in without a fight this time? And what will be his reward if he does?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Her Happy Makes Him Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. Please do not sue.

Inuyasha sat with his eyes closed, a hand on his injured ribs. He ached all over, and it felt like a boulder sat on his chest. The last fight had been difficult. The bear youkai had taken him by surprise and had managed to land a few crucial blows. Now all the hanyou wanted to do was catch his breath.

“Inuyasha, you're hurt. Let me see how bad.” Kagome's concerned voice penetrated the dull roar in his ears.

He mumbled something incoherently in protest, and pulled away. He didn't need medical attention to recover; he just needed time. Inuyasha sucked in air as a sharp jolt of pain shot through his body. That bear had certainly hit hard.

“Come on, Inuyasha. Don't be so stubborn. Let me take a look already.” Kagome's voice became firm.

Inuyasha flattened his ears to his head and winced at the tone. The last thing he needed to do was anger Kagome and get himself sat. He hurt enough already. The hanyou grumbled, unable to muster the energy to refuse, “Fine, if it makes you happy, wench.”

Kagome moved closer, and whispered, “Lift your arms a little so I can see.”

Inuyasha did that and bit his lip at the shooting pain in his arms. He felt Kagome's callused fingertips brush his skin and hissed when she touched a rather tender spot. The young girl pulled her hand back and mumbled an apology. She turned her back and grabbed her medical kit. She pulled a roll of bandages out and unwound them. Inuyasha watched through half-lidded eyes, trying to focus on anything but how sore his body was.

Kagome began to wrap the bandages tightly around his chest. She said, “I know it won't do anything about those ribs you broke, but maybe a little pressure will ease some of the pain until you heal in the morning.”

Inuyasha grunted as she pinned the bandages. He let his arms fall down by his sides once she was done, relieved when it actually felt slightly better. He muttered, for good measure and his pride, “Whatever wench. I'm not like some weak human.”

Extending an opened bottle of water, Kagome replied, “I never said you were.” She slipped into his palm a couple pills. “Here, take these. It'll make you feel better, too.”

Inuyasha did as she suggested, and downed the futuristic medicine. He scraped his tongue on his teeth to get rid of the bitter taste. The hanyou's eyes fell shut again, and he sighed. “There, happy now?”

“Yes.”

“I'm glad,” Inuyasha replied somewhat sarcastically. He was grateful for the medicine and attention, but he didn't like showing her his weaknesses, either. He opened his eyes slightly and caught the soft smile on Kagome's lips. Maybe letting her help him had truly made her happy. Perhaps he should let his pride go if it'd earn him that response in the future. Inuyasha much preferred her smiles to her scowls. He allowed the corners of his mouth to upturn in a genuine smile of gratitude. Unfortunately, another throb of pain overwhelmed him, and he closed his eyes, hugging himself while he waited for it to subside.

Title: Making Her Happy Makes Him Happy  
Author: Far Away Eyes  
Rating: PG  
Genre: General

Silence settled over them, and Inuyasha relished in it. He was ever grateful that the monk and slayer had taken the runt on their trip to Sango's village. At least he could recuperate from a battle without the fox kit's taunts. Right now, he just needed to relax. If he had some energy, he might have sought a hot spring to soothe his aching muscles. The only good thing about the fight with the bear had been its outcome. The bear had certainly fared far worse than he had. At least that was something.

He flinched when he felt something touch one of his ears. Inuyasha opened one eye and realized that Kagome was rubbing the furry appendage. A contented sigh escaped Inuyasha as gentle fingers massaged it. He leaned into the touch, encouraging it. If he had known that this would be his reward for allowing Kagome to tend to his wounds without an argument, he would have stopped fighting with her over it long ago. The hanyou settled his head into her lap, relaxing in pure bliss. Nothing compared to how wonderful it felt to have Kagome rub his ears like this. This is what true happiness must feel like.


End file.
